Five Nights, Five Guardians
by Ellaspen Frost
Summary: Jamie tells the Guardians of a strange chain of events that have occurred at a place call Fazbear's Pizza. Concerned for the children that go there, they go in search of evidence of the buildings past. What they slowly uncover, is a story they wish they had never heard.


**Characters:**

 **Rise of the Guardians (RotG)**

 **Jack Frost**

 **Tooth**

 **North**

 **Bunny**

 **Sandy**

 **Jamie Bennet**

 **Sophie Bennet**

 **Five Nights at Freddy's**

 **Jeremy Fitzgerald**

 **Original Bonnie- David**

 **Original Freddy- James**

 **Original Chica- Sally**

 **Original Foxy- Emily**

 **Golden Freddy- Cameron**

 **Toy Bonnie- Sam**

 **Toy Freddy- Michal**

 **Toy Chica- Mary**

 **Mangle- Olivia**

 **The Marionette- Katie**

 **Balloon Boy**

 **Author's Note: Yes, I chose a girl to be the spirit of Foxy. Deal and as for the marionette, I always pictured her as the motherly figure who helped the kids, even if she is a kid herself. I've been working on this particular fan fiction for a while so hopefully I'll be able to post at least one or two chapters a week. I hope you enjoy this, I decided to do this because I hadn't seen very many do it and I thought it would be a good crossover. Also, I will update you in later chapters as I add each new character, such as Mike or Vincent, should I decide to use them. Enjoy!**

The Guardians walked through the decrepit pizzeria, each one tense, as if something was watching them at every turn. Their day had started out like any other but as we all know, most good things don't last. It had appeared in the newspaper all over Burgess so, naturally, Jack was the first one to have heard about the mysterious occurrences at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Several children had gone missing from the area many years back but now, there were rumors about the place that the protectors of childhood were less than thrilled to hear. It was more than just rumors though; the only reason that it hadn't gotten farther than the Burgess rumors page, was the fact that the company had paid them to keep quiet about the whole situation. Jamie probably knew more about the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's pizza than anyone since he had a cousin named Jeremy Fitzgerald that used to work as the security guard there at night.

From what they had gathered, it was a kid's pizzeria that had been recently shut down due to an event that, when told to the Guardians, horrified them. Jamie had apparently been in the place when it happened so they got an eye witness report. He said that a little girl had been playing near Pirate Cove, looking for toy foxy or what he called _the mangle_ but it was nowhere in sight and then, that's when it happened. Mangle, according to Jamie, had come down from the ceiling and _bit_ the little girl. Her mother had turned around at that moment or she'd have seen it too. In fact, none of the adults had actually seen it; only the victim, himself, Sophie, and Cupcake. The little girl had been rushed to the hospital after that and no one had a reasonable explanation for what happened, even though three eye witnesses, despite one of them only being three years old, were trying to tell them. Mangle had disappeared from Pirate Cove after that.

The company shut down for a few months, making the excuse that they needed to renovate, and assuring the people or more particularly, _parents_ that nothing was wrong. It was one thing for a few kids to go missing at one point, they can't save every single one on the planet, but when these things are happening consistently, there's a problem. So here they were, roaming the dark halls, searching for anything that might clue them into what was going on. They arrived about midnight and had been walking for an hour since then.

Jack examined his surroundings, there were kids' drawings every turn they took and the halls were colorful and happy but at the same time, there was something just so… _unsettling_ about it. He shook his head, blaming it on the dark since it was only one in the morning and there were no lights on in the building but deep down, he had the feeling that it was something more than just the dark of the place since Sandy's dream sand and Tooth's flashlight seemed to chase the majority of it away.

Bunny rubbed his arm, uncomfortable from the whole situation by itself. He had gathered the cameras from the security guard's office, which were thankfully on and working, so they could look in the other rooms for anything suspicious before going into them but the light blue animatronic bunny on the stage, as friendly as it seemed, gave him the creeps. It was two in the morning and he could've sworn that the animatronic's eye moved to look at him. He pushed it off saying it was just his imagination.

North had been given a music box by Jamie and was instructed to keep it wound up at all times, no matter what. This confused him but when he asked why, Jamie simply shook his head saying that Jeremy wouldn't tell him because he was too young, only that it was important if they wanted to be safe through the night. This worried North; there wasn't anything there they needed to be safe from… _right_? Regardless, he kept the music box wound up since Jamie seemed persistent and since it was still better than the silence that lingered around them without it. North checked his pocket watch; three o' clock in the morning.

Tooth was probably the most disturbed by the place than any of them. She held the flashlight that Jamie had given her out to provide extra light with Sandy's dream sand but it wasn't a very good one and had a really bad habit of flickering out sometimes. It was about four in the morning now and her fatigue was beginning to show. She yawned, dropping the flashlight, making it turn off as it hit the ground. She picked it up but this time when it flickered on again, a pair of glowing eyes came from down the hallway, staring at them. She inhaled sharply, dropping the flashlight again and sending the other Guardians on high alert. After recovering from her shock, she bent down to quickly retrieve the flashlight and pointed it back down the hall to see… _nothing_.

"Tooth! Vat's wrong?!" North asked, instinctively pulling out his swords and pointing them out at the darkness as if something might jump out at them.

"Wha-you didn't see it!?" She gasped and North shook his head. She looked at the other Guardians but they each shook their heads as well.

Jack came up, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It was probably nothing. The dark will make you see some crazy things sometimes."

She shook her head. "I could've sworn I saw something watching me."

They exchanged nervous glances at the statement but brushed it off and continued to walk. It was nothing; there couldn't have been anything watching them. They were just being a little more paranoid than usual for absolutely no reason.

Sandy was the leader of the group since he was their main source of light when Tooth's flashlight acted up but, in the circumstances, he didn't really want to be the first one as they walked into the rooms. There was something about this place that just seemed so wrong. He noticed how Bunny had been watching the cameras as if his life depended on it, how Jack glanced around nervously, how North wound the music box up in a slightly tense manner, and how Tooth could've sworn something was at the end of the hallway. It was no coincidence, there was something seriously wrong with this place. Luckily, it was a little over five in the morning, meaning they would be leaving soon to get back to their work. He would've rather left and worried about it another time.

"Cricky!" They all turned to Bunny who was staring at the camera wide-eyed.

Sandy put up a question mark.

"The- The bunny is gone!" He exclaimed, showing the camera to his fellow Guardians and, sure enough, the light blue animatronic bunny was missing from the stage.

Everyone went wide-eyed. It was moving around?! They listened to the click of the cameras changing as Bunnymund searched for the missing robot, with a rare, slightly panicked face. Suddenly, he stopped clicking through the rooms, staring at the camera.

The other Guardians moved around to get a look at the camera. It was there… _staring_ into cam four. If they hadn't been fairly disturbed before, they were now. Why, why would it be moving?! That was the one question going through all of their minds at that moment. Why? It isn't exactly like they were very fond of the animatronics in the first place, based on what they'd previously heard but now the things seemed to be following them or at the very least, _searching_ for them.

"Ve shouldn't stay any longer." North stated, turning around to head back to the exit.

The others followed, looking all around them for even the slightest out of place object. Jack held his staff close, its wood beginning to glow blue, ready to freeze the first thing that moved. Tooth tried as best she could to keep the flashlight functional so the dark wouldn't be too bad. North, still winding the music box, walked ahead, leading everyone towards the exit. Bunny had a hard time taking his eye off the camera and Sandy put out more tendrils of dream sand to light the way.

After a few minutes of walking, they came to an open hallway. North looked down each one, unsure of which to choose.

"Ya have no idea where we're goin, do ya?" Bunny brought down the camera, crossing his arms.

North laughed nervously. "Vat? I have never been to place before."

"Yeah but we've been walking down these halls for hours now. Surely you would've gotten some sort of directional sense by now." Jack said, making North narrow his eyes.

"Fine, you tell me vhere ve are." North crossed his arms, looking expectantly at Jack.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking down the halls. "Uh, we are…in that hallway that we…passed earlier?"

Tooth face palmed and motioned to Bunny. "Why don't we see which room we're in and which room the exit is in? It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

Bunny lifted the camera again. "Uh oh."

Jack ran a hand through his hair with a nervous laugh. "What does 'Uh oh' mean?"

"It's gone." He answered.

The others didn't need to ask to know that he had meant the animatronic bunny that was in camera four. They each came around Bunny to look at the camera and Bunny was switching through each one rapidly. As they all looked through each camera, Tooth got a funny feeling; it was like she was being watched. Of course, they had all had that feeling throughout the night but right now, it was much stronger. Almost as if something were right-

" _Wan-n-n-na p-p-p-p-p-play_?" A glitchy voice echoed from down the hall.

-in front of them.

Everyone's hearts skipped a beat as they all slowly looked up to see the light blue animatronic staring the down from the end of the hallway. It just stood there, it's head twitching every now and then. Everyone took a few steps back, regardless of the thing being at the very end of the hallway. How on earth was this something that _children_ liked? Sure, it looked friendly, with its light blue coating, rose red cheeks, and guitar but just its glitchy voice and twitchy parts were enough to creep out even the bravest of people.

Then, a different, more high pitched sound came from the hall on the left behind them. It was _really_ warped and seemed to be overshadowed by static, like someone was searching for channels on a really old radio. They all looked behind them but there was nothing in sight. They walked forward and searched all around them, except Bunny who kept his eye on the animatronic down the hall, and it wasn't until Jack, with a wide-eyed and straight forward look, pointed to the ceiling above them, that they saw it.

It was like a mixture of parts randomly thrown together, held firm with multiple wires and pipes and it had _two_ heads. One was more obviously a toy fox but the other was a bare endoskeleton hanging off to the side, emitting the static like noise. The only clear sound it was actually making was a number repeated over and over, 911. It hung just above them, its mouth gaping open to show a long row of sparkly white teeth.

They backed out from under it, making sure they were out of range of its teeth. This had to be the animatronic responsible for biting that poor girl a few days back. It still had a suspicious red substance in between its teeth. This was definitely Mangle.

In an instant, everyone dashed down the hallway to the right of them, away from the robotic things, each searching around them for the exit. The sound of metal pounding on the ground as the robotic animals walked told them enough that they were being followed. It was a mystery why the animatronics, for the most part, didn't hurt kids, only adults. The only kid known to have been hurt was by Mangle but the animatronics, according to Jamie, didn't interact well with adults like they did children.

Suddenly, North found an emergency fire exit door and everyone ran out of the building, triggering the fire alarm in the process.

"Oops." North and the other Guardians backed far away from the door.

The fire alarm echoed through the air and people began to walk out of their cars and homes nearby upon hearing the alarm. Cars stopped to call 911, even though there was no visible fire and the Guardians stood, watching the chaos that had erupted just from walking out the emergency exit. The animatronics were no where in sight and didn't seem to care about following them anymore.

A few minutes later a fire truck had arrived and a group of firefighters went in to distinguish the flames, only to find out that there weren't any. The chief firefighter came out with a confused look on his face but then replaced it with a smile.

"It's alright people, just some faulty wiring with the fire alarm!" He announced but they knew it was more than that since the emergency door had been opened. There just wasn't any logical explanation. It couldn't have been a burglar since nothing was stolen or vandalized but at the same time, there was no actual fire. The team brushed it off, heading back to the fire station, unable to explain so thinking there was nothing to explain.

The Guardians exchanged knowing glances as everyone left to carry on with their usual business. The morning bell in the pizzeria chimed; six a.m.


End file.
